


The Royal Antics

by readerz99



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerz99/pseuds/readerz99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shots about the adventures Elsa and Anna have. Whether it's battling monsters, or even a game of chess, this funny and entertaining story tells all. Elsa spends most of her time "being boring" (as Anna calls it), and it's up to Anna to change that! What could possibly go wrong? Sisterly Fluff, After the movie. Not Elsanna. Please read this in a dark corner where no one can hear your giggles, Thank You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chocolate Theif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readersss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Readersss).



Hey! I wrote this chapter since I couldn't sleep, and what better use of my time than to spend it on writing! I'll upload again with a longer story in a few days, I've got 2 stories In progress right now. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and continue to read the story. I spent all night on this chapter, and hopefully you'll find it to your liking. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Frozen & all its characters belong to Disney.

Chapter 1: The Chocolate Thief

The moon shined through the castle as bright as ever. All the citizens of Arendelle were sleeping peacefully. But the snow queen had different plans.

Elsa stood in the hallway, looking left to right. It was almost 3 in the morning, the perfect time for her to sneak into the kitchens for some chocolates. When she was sure that no one was looking, Elsa tip toed across the hallway, down the stairs, and now stood outside the kitchen doors. Taking another look to make sure no one was watching, she quickly snuck into the kitchen.

Meanwhile….

The princess was fast asleep… "People of Arendelle", Anna drooled, "I am the Snow Princess! Now who wants to build a snowmen?!", she roared. The people clapped and cheered, but the noise was soon replaced by the patter of footsteps. "Huh? What's happening to my powers?", Anna mumbled. She finally came to her senses and woke up.

Anna heard what sounded like footsteps, but these weren't the footsteps of a servant. No, these footsteps sounded much more delicate, leaving only one owner. "Elsa", Anna's eyes widened. She looked at her clock, 2:56? Why would Elsa be awake at this time?

Anna soon got out of bed, put on her slippers, and opened her door slightly. She saw a glimpse of Elsa looking around and tip toeing her way downstairs.

Anna giggled at her sister's antics. Making sure Elsa couldn't see her, Anna soon followed.

Elsa knew exactly where the chocolate was, and quickly opened the top cabinets. Her mouth started to water. In front of Elsa stood pounds and pounds of different kinds of chocolates. Some were milk chocolate, while others contained nuts, but Elsa's favorites were the dark chocolates.

Elsa opened a drawer, took out a bag, and started to stuff all the sweets into it at lightning speed.

Anna hid behind a wall, watching as Elsa sneaked her way into the kitchen. The Princess then peered through the window, which was attached to the kitchen door, thankful that Elsa was too busy drooling to notice her. So that's why Elsa came down here, Anna thought. So she could steal chocolate into her room. But Anna knew that if Elsa ate too many chocolates and especially this late at night, well let's just say, it won't end well for anyone near a 50 mile radius of the queen.

Anna needed to stop Elsa, but how? Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. Anna pushed through the doors, and entered the kitchen.

"Creek". Elsa, gasped, someone must've entered the kitchen! "Kai", Elsa turned, "It's not what it- Anna?!" The queen was shocked to see her sister standing.

"Hey Elsa", Anna smiled.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Umm...I live here…"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No Anna, what are you doing in the KITCHEN?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing, Elsa."

Elsa and Anna stared at one another for what seemed to last an eternity, but was actually just a couple of seconds.

Elsa made the first move. "Well, bye! See you umm... later… Hehe", she laughed awkwardly. The snow queen then headed for the door, taking the sack of chocolates with her.

Anna grabbed the chocolate from Elsa's hand. "Oh no you don't! Elsa, you know what happens to you when you eat that much chocolate this late at night!"

"Hey", growled Elsa, "Give me back my chocolates!" Elsa then proceeded to grab the bag, neither of the girls letting go.

"I am the Queen of Arendelle and I COMMAND you to return my sack of chocolates, or else I'll … umm"

"Or Else, What?, Anna grinned.

An evil grin grew upon Elsa's face, "Or else I'll send you to the dungeons!".

She's gonna send me to the dungeons, as if! "Oh Elsa, you and I both know you would never do that." she grinned.

"Watch me.", sneered the Snow Queen.

Anna thought about Elsa's "threat" and decided to snatch the bag out of her sister's hand. Fortunately for her, she was much stronger than Elsa and soon succeeded. "Ahah! Now Elsa, why don't you go back to bed and then you can have some chocolates in the morning.", Anna replied proudly.

"Never!" The queen was fed up with her sister. "GUARRRDS!"

"Wait - what? " Anna gasped at Elsa, realizing that her sister really was going to send her to the dungeons.

The guards soon rushed in "Your Majesty, what's wrong?!", they all asked.

Elsa sneered evilly, "Take this PEASANT and send her to the dungeon."

Now the guards began to grow confused. Did the Queen just ask them to send the Princess to jail?

"Wait Elsa! It's me Anna! Your amazing and talented baby sister!" Anna began to grow scared. Elsa looked different. The lack of sleep was probably causing Elsa to act this way. Her sister was sleepwalking! Anna knew that Elsa would never really send her to the dungeons, or worse yet, call her a Peasant! Okay, that one sounded a bit rude...

"Liessss!", Elsa hissed. "Send her to the dungeons and get me that sack of chocolates, NOW!"

The guards men looked at one another and shrugged, soon grabbing the Princess.

"Hey, let me go!", Anna soon began to kick several guards in their shins, and even punched a few faces here and there.

But the Princess soon found herself trapped. In front of her stood half a dozen guards. Anna knew she couldn't escape, but she had to get rid of the chocolates before her sister ate them. If this was Elsa before she ate chocolates, then she definitely didn't want to see her after she did. Anna looked behind her, spotting a stove. Perfect, she thought. The princess lit the stove, and threw the sweets in. The smell of burning chocolate, filling the room.

Elsa saw what Anna did and tried to freeze the chocolates, but it was too late. "NOOOOO!", the Queen mourned. Elsa was now furious, "TAKE HER AWAY!", she screeched.

The guards men soon grabbed onto Anna. The Princess tried to defend herself, but there were too many of them. The guards soon tied Anna's hands behind her back.

"Elsa, Please! Tell them to let me go!", Anna begged.

"It's Queen Elsa! And NO! You shall be punished for your actions!". Elsa faced the guards, "Send her to prison for 10 years!", she grinned.

10 years! That's like, forever! Anna had to get Elsa to wake up, before it was too late. Anna tried to come up with an idea, but Elsa kept laughing evilly, distracting her. She had to do SOMETHING that would cause Elsa to snap out of sleepwalking. Anna was running out of time, the dungeons was just below the other flight of stai-. Ahah, that's it! Anna knew exactly what she had to do.

The guards were still confused, but they didn't want to upset their queen. So they all obeyed, ignoring the cries and begs from the Princess.

Anna was getting closer and closer to the stairs. For her idea to work, she would have to injure herself, which would cause Elsa to wake up.

Elsa walked behind the guards, laughing evilly. "The peasant thought she could get away with destroying MY chocolates! Think again! Don't do the time, if you can't do the crime!".

Anna tilted her head and stared at Elsa, "I think you mean 'Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time."

Elsa rolled her eyes and threw a snowball at Anna. "Don't talk back to the Queen!"

"Control Freak", Anna mumbled.

"What was that?", Elsa gave her an icy glare.

Anna gulped, "Nothing…"

The stairs were now a few feet from Anna.

The princess took a deep breath, and faced her sister. "I Love You Elsa".

Anna then proceeded to hit her head against the guard to her right, and kicked the one to her left. She then forcefully threw herself down the stairs. Then, Anna fainted.

Elsa stared at the girl and saw her hit the guards beside her. She then watched the Peasant throw herself off of the stairs. The queen froze, something inside of her began to click.

Elsa soon woke up, and ran to catch her sister. "Anna!" But alas, the Queen was much too late. Elsa watched as her baby sister fell down the stairs, and fainted immediately. She had to save Anna! The Snow Queen ran downstairs, trying to catch up to the Princess. Panting, Elsa reached the last step, which Anna's head rested upon, and carried her to the infirmary. She just hoped it wasn't too late….

A Few Hour's Later…..

"Ugh", Anna groaned. Why does my head hurt? Anna felt her head, feeling that her forehead was wrapped around in a big bandage. Anna looked around her, realizing that Elsa was holding onto her hand.

Elsa had fallen asleep an hour ago, but awakened when she felt Anna move. "Anna?"

"Hey, Elsa", Anna replied nervously.

"Oh Anna! You're awake! The doctors said you wouldn't have wakened up for a few more days".

Anna sat up, "Well, you know me. It's gonna take a lot more than just falling down the stairs to stop me", The Princess giggled.

Elsa smiled and then took a deep breath. "ANNA, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY THE HECK DID YOU THROW YOURSELF DOWN THE STAIRS? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! "

Anna was shocked by Elsa's outburst, but just smiled back at her sister. "I'd rather die than end up in the dungeons. And don't worry Elsa, I've had much more fatal falls than this one. Like that time I rode my bike downstairs, or when I decided to "ski" down the staircase."

Elsa stared at Anna in disbelief, her mouth hanging out in shock.

Maybe I shouldn't have told her that... Anna was expecting Elsa to scream at her again.

But instead, Elsa squeezed Anna into a hug, one which Anna happily returned. "Don't you EVER do anything like that again, or else...", grinned Elsa.

Anna didn't need to nor wanted to ask Elsa what she meant by 'or else'.

"You should get some rest. I've got some queenly duties to attend to, but I'll be back before you wake up again."

"Bye Elsa", Anna smiled. The Princess laid back on her pillow, and fell asleep.

Elsa kissed Anna's forehead. "Bye Anna", the Queen whispered, and soon walked out.

A Few Days Later...

Anna was now back to sleeping in her room after spending an eternity (3 days) in the infirmary. She was glad to be back, that is until she heard footsteps...

Waking up, Anna put on her slippers, and peeked through her slightly opened door. She saw Elsa sneaking down into the kitchen. "Not again", Groaned Anna.

She stepped back into her room and went into her closet. "Ahah! Here it is!", Anna said proudly, holding a baseball bat in her hands.

Grinning evilly, Anna sneaked out of her room, and followed behind Elsa.

 

Wonder what Anna's gonna do with that bat... Maybe she'll teach Elsa how to play baseball! (Ha, Nope)

Also, I've been thinking and I found that "The Royal Antics" could also be a fitting title for this story, but I don't know if I should replace it. Let me know if you think 'The Royal Antics' sounds better than 'The Immature Royals'.

Lastly, after writing this chapter, I can't help but feel obligated to narrate everything I do and feel, and it's starting to annoy me... So readerz99 would feel very much happy if you could Favorite, Follow, & Review this story. Thank You.


	2. Prank Me If You Can

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney. But I own the giggles (Nah, Disney owns those too).

Chapter 3: Prank Me If You Can

"Kristoff!", The princess exclaimed, stepping into the stables where Sven and Kristoff were.

The ice harvester jumped in shock, "Anna, what's wrong?!"

"Oh nothing", Anna giggled.

Kristoff sat on a pile of hay, "Anna, what are you doing here?", he sighed.

"Kristoff, you and I are gonna work together to accomplish something no one has ever accomplished before", Anna exclaimed proudly.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"We're gonna prank my sister", Anna grinned evilly.

Sven looked at Anna, and then at Kristoff. "It was nice knowing you buddy", the reindeer sighed.

"Anna, why is it so important for you to prank Elsa?", groaned Kristoff.

"Because Elsa likes to be pranked!"

Kristoff raised his eyebrow, "She does?".

Anna giggled, "Probably not, but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Anna took Kristoff's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Putting on the closest thing to a royal voice, Anna walked over to the Head Chef. "Hello Robert".

Robert turned around to face the Princess. Oh no! Anna wasn't here to cook was she? "Umm Hello Princess. What brings you here?" Robert began to sweat.

"Robert, Kristoff here would like some ice cream"

"I would?"

Anna kicked The Ice Harvester slightly when Robert wasn't looking, "Yes. He would.", she smiled.

Robert let out a sigh of relief, "Sure thing your highness. I'll get that made for you right away."

"Thank you and one more thing. Kristoff does not like sugar".

"I don't?", winned Kristoff.

"No he does not", Anna began to glare at Kristoff. "He would like for you to substitute salt for sugar."

"But I-"

Anna kicked him once again, shutting her boyfriend immediately. She then smiled at Robert, pretending like nothing happened.

Robert gave Anna and Kristoff a weird look, before nodding. "Okay your highness, I will have that prepared for you right away." He then walked away, preparing the sugar-less ice cream. Anna nodded, dragging Kristoff and herself out of the kitchen.

"I am NOT eating ice cream filled with salt", Kristoff declared.

Ann rolled her eyes, but then began to grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure my sister would love to eat it for you". The Princess proceeded to laugh evilly, "Muahuahuahuahuaha!"

Kristoff just stared, "What are you doing?"

*Cough*, "Nothing…" Anna snapped back to reality.

An hour later…

"The ice cream should be ready by now", Anna said, dragging Kristoff and herself back into the kitchen.

Anna spotted Robert, "Hey, I mean- (lowering her voice), Is the ice cream ready yet?"

Robert nodded awkwardly, handing Anna the bowl. "Here you go Princess. I hope you find it to your liking Sir Kristoff."

Kristoff wasn't really good at lies, "Hehe, I will. I'm sure it'll taste sweet- I mean sal- I mean-"

Anna kicked the Ice Harvester. She then proceeded to drag Kristoff and herself out of the kitchen.

"Remind me to never rob a bank with you", muttered Anna.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "So, now what?"

Anna grinned, "Now we wait."

Kristoff and Anna stood outside Elsa's door. "I'm going in alone", Anna whispered bravely.

"Aww, how unfortunate of me", he then walked away, not caring at all.

Anna rolled her eyes, and entered Elsa's room.

Elsa was reading multiple books on other countries, when she heard Anna come in. Continuing to read, she said, "Anna, sorry. Can't play.", the Queen flipped a page.

Anna tried to hide her grin, "Don't worry Elsa, I'm not here to play. I actually wanted to give you something."

Elsa looked up from her book, and tilted her head, "Is that ice cream?"

"Yup! The chefs just made it. Do you want some?", Anna grinned.

Elsa smiled, "Of course I'd like some. Just leave it over there", Elsa said, pointing to the right side of her desk.

Anna walked over, and placed the ice cream down. Then she waited. The princess wanted to see Elsa's reaction, and tried her best not to let a giggle slip.

Elsa noticed that her sister had yet to leave, "Anna, do you need something?"

"Nope! Just watching my favorite sister work!", Anna hoped that Elsa wouldn't grow suspicious.

"Oh okay..", Elsa continued to read.

5 Boring Minutes Later…

Anna couldn't take it anymore! She was going crazy just looking at her sister do boring stuff. How can Elsa sit in a chair all day, being boring! Anna took a deep breath, "So Elsa… Your ice cream looks like it's getting warm. Maybe you should eat it…"

Elsa continued to work, "No thanks".

"Please? Just take a bite…".

Elsa glanced at her sister. "Your not leaving till I do, aren't you?"

Anna smiled, "Nope!" Everything was going according to her plan.

Elsa gave her sister a weird look, and then placed her book down. She then reached over to the bowl of ice cream, and picked up the spoon.

Here it comes, Anna grinned.

Elsa scooped up some ice cream, and took a bite…

Anna's grin reached both sides of her mouth, the Princess tried her best to hold in her laughter. But it was soon replaced with confusion.

"Mmm, thanks Anna! Tell the chefs that they did a great job!", Elsa then placed the bowl down, and went back to reading.

Wait- Whaaat? Anna was confused... "Did it-oh I don't know- taste salty?"

Elsa stared at her sister, "No. Why would ice cream taste salty?"

"No reason… Hehe…" Anna then walked over to the bowl and took a bite. "This tastes horrib- I mean yummy...". Anna tried her best not to gag.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it supposed to?"

Anna realized what she had said and mentally face palmed. "Ha, of course. Gotta go!" The princess laughed nervously and ran out of the room, leaving her sister the salty ice cream.

"Kristoff!", Anna entered the stables, once again yelling.

Kristoff woke up from his nap startled. "Anna? Did your plan work? Does Elsa want to kill us?", he whimpered.

Anna growled, "No! Elsa ate the ice cream and she liked it!" Grabbing Kristoff's shirt, Anna asked, "Do you know why?!"

Kristoff gulped, "Why?"

Anna let go of Kristoff, "Because she thought it tasted good! But when I tasted it, it was absolutely DISGUSTING!"

Kristoff sighed in relief, "That's great Anna.. Maybe now you've learned your lesson".

Anna laughed mischievously, "Nope! I know just what to do".

Kristoff shook his head, "This is gonna be a looong day", he muttered.

Anna dragged Kristoff into the gardens, where they both grabbed a bucket and some water.

"Okay, so I'm going to make an excuse for Elsa to leave her room. Then you'll need to put this bucket on top of Elsa's door. That ways, when she opens it, well you can figure out the rest", Anna grinned.

"Do I have to?", whimpered the Ice Harvester.

Anna whacked him on the head, "Yes."

Anna stepped into her sister's room once again. "Hey Elsa!"

The Queen smiled, "Anna."

The Princess walked over to the bowl, and was shocked to find it empty! Maybe her sister liked salt? Alot? Anna remembered why she was here, "Elsa, can you please come see my room? I wanna show you something".

Elsa looked up from the contract she was signing, "Can it wait till after I've finished my work?"

Anna smiled, "Nope!", hoping it would convince her sister.

The queen continued to stare at Anna, but evently sighed. "Okay", Elsa said, closing her book and putting it on her desk. "Let's go."

Anna did her best to contain her grin, leading Elsa into her room.

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me?", Elsa asked.

Anna walked over to the dolls of her and her sister. Picking them up, she replied, "Does this doll make me look fat?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Anna… The dolls are of us when we were little kids. I mean, you were on the chubby side, but definitely not fat", Elsa giggled.

"Hey!" Anna defended.

"You know what Anna," Elsa said, rubbing her chin, "I wanna have a snowball fight. Right now", The Queen said excitedly.

"You do?", Anna gasped in excitement.

"Yup! But first, do you think you could bring the bowl of ice cream you gave me earlier back to the kitchen? I'm sure they would appreciate it", Elsa smiled.

"Of course!", Anna dashed out of her room and quickly opened Elsa's door… Only to be splashed with water. "Dang it!", Anna groaned.

Elsa was in Anna's room waiting for her sister to return, when she heard a crash. She quickly ran out, only to see Anna drenched in water. "Anna, are you okay!" The Queen helped her sister up.

"Never better!" Anna smiled. Hoping that Elsa would believe her lie.

"Who did this? I will make sure to have them beheaded before they cause any more trouble!".

Anna felt for her neck, gulping. "No… That's okay! I'm sure the person didn't mean any harm", The Princess laughed nervously.

Elsa stared at her sister, "Well why don't you dry off and then maybe we could have a snowball fight later today." The Queen smiled, before heading back to her room.

Anna waited till she was sure Elsa couldn't hear her, and then she screamed, "KRISTOFF!"

Kristoff dropped the carrot he was eating and soon ran to Anna. "Anna what's wro-. Oh…"

"Elsa is doing this on purpose", Anna growled. "But this little princess has a few more tricks up her sleeve."

"Her WET sleeves. Anna, can't you just move on!", Kristoff groaned.

"Never!", Anna then dragged Kristoff to the decoration room.

After drying up..

"Anna, what are we doing in a room full of party supplies?", questioned the Ice Harvester.

"Just look for balloons", muttered Anna. The princess soon spotted some next to the party hats. "Here they are!" Anna then handed 3 bags to Kristoff.

"What am I supposed to do with these? Give them out to unicorns?"

Anna rolled her eyes, and then smacked Kristoff on his head again. "No Kristoff, I'm gonna distract Elsa out of her room again, but this time, I want you to fill her room with these balloons.", the Princess replied proudly.

"You want me to fill Elsa's room with 3 dozen balloons?", Kristoff whined.

Anna smiled, "Of course not".

Kristoff sighed in relief, "Okay good cause-"

"I want you to fill Elsa's room with 6 dozen balloons", Anna said, handing Kristoff 3 more bags.

"Ugh! Why me", The Ice Harvester groaned.

Anna pushed Kristoff out of the room, "Now go!"

Anna stood outside Elsa's room, "3rd time's the charm", she muttered, before entering her sister's room.

"Anna, I don't really think you're fat! It was just a joke", groaned Elsa. She liked Anna coming into her room, but Elsa needed to finish her work without any more distractions.

Anna rolled her eyes. "No Elsa. It's not that. There's something very wrong in the gardens, and the gardeners wanted me to get you so you could assist them". The Princess hoped Elsa would fall for her lies again.

"The planters need me to assist them with gardening?", Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"No, they just need your opinion on something very important", Anna smiled.

Elsa stared at her annoying sister, "Fine", she sighed.

At the gardens…

Elsa looked around, everything looked exactly how it should. "Anna, where are all the guardners?"

"Oh, they took a lunch break", smiled Anna.

Of course. Elsa glared at Anna, "Then why am I here?!"

"Calm down Elsa. The gardeners wanted me to ask you for them, and then report back your answers."

Elsa sighed, "Okay Anna. What did they need my opinion on?"

"The gardeners wanted to know… umm…", Anna had to think fast, "Do you want all of the leaves to be the same size?" Anna mentally faced palmed, the second time today.

"Anna, run.", Elsa grownled.

"What?" Anna was confused, did Elsa just tell her to run?

"I said RUN.", Elsa replied , much more calmly this time.

Kristoff, you better be done blowing those balloons. Anna gulped, and then ran away screaming.

Elsa just stood there, watching her little sister screaming around and running. She giggled to herself, and headed back to her room.

5 Minutes Later…

Anna was panting and decided to stop for a few seconds. She then looked behind her and saw that Elsa was not there! "Err, how does she do that!", groaned Anna. She then slowly began to walk back to the castle, and couldn't wait to see Elsa's reaction to her room.

10 Minutes later…

Anna finally reached the castle, and climbed up the stairs. She soon found herself in front of Elsa's room, this is it! She finally pranked Elsa, Anna mentally cheered. That is until she opened the door. Anna peered inside, and found the room just like it was when she and Elsa left it. Actually, I think it looks cleaner than before!

"Glad to see you finally returned", giggled Elsa.

"Ha yup, just wanted to say Hi", Anna laughed nervously. She then waved awkwardly, "Bye!", and ran out the door.

Giggling, Elsa shook her head and continued on with her work.

Storming into the stables, Anna grabbed a hold of Kristoff's ear, waking up the exhausted Ice Harvester.

Kristoff felt some pain in his left ear, and he quickly awakened, finding out that Anna was the one who woke him up. Shocker. "Ouch! Anna, what do you want now?"

"Kristoff! Why didn't you fill the rooms with balloons? I gave you a simple task, and here I find you, taking a nap?!"

Kristoff was confused. He did spend half an hour blowing up balloons, didn't he? "Anna, what are you talking about? I DID fill Elsa's room with balloons."

"You did?", Anna began to calm down.

"Yes, I did.", relaxed Kristoff.

Anna soon grew annoyed. "How does Elsa keep ruining our plans? She doesn't even know what we're up to!"

Kristoff was becoming more and more scared of his girlfriend by the minute... "Anna, maybe you should just calm down and stop messing with your sister".

Anna ignored Kristoff's word, grinning as big as she could manage.

Kristoff noticed the look on Anna's face, "This can't be good", he muttered.

Anna dragged Kristoff back into the kitchen, where this time they requested to have a bag of Oreos.

"Okay, now we just gotta remove the filling from the Oreos and replace them with toothpaste. Then we can give them to Elsa!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "By 'we' you mean 'me', right?, he groaned.

"Well duh!", Anna replied. "Now, let's go to my room and get some toothpaste from there. Anna turned the doorknob, but soon wished she hadn't. "Whaa" Anna blinked. The Princess's room was filled with at least 10 dozen balloons, making it hard for her to even come inside.

Kristoff tried his best to not let Anna see him laughing, "She got you good", he chuckled.

Anna dropped down to her knees and threw her hand up before screaming, "How?! How is this possible?!" Anna continued screaming and was questioning the meaning of life.

The Ice Harvester rolled his eyes,"Anna, are you done?"

Anna stopped, looked around, and got up. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Yes, now, let's make Elsa pay!"

Anna ate the original icing from the Oreos, while Kristoff filled the cookies with toothpaste. Kristoff wanted to trade jobs, but Anna denied all of his begs.

15 Minutes later

Kristoff wiped off the sweat from his forehead, "Finally, we're done", he sighed.

"These look perfect! I'm gonna give them to Elsa right now! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she eats these", Anna ran out of the room, giggling mischievously.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, and went back to the stables.

Anna, for the fourth time, barged inside her sister's door.

Elsa groaned, "What now?"

"Elsa, I'm really sorry for bothering you so many times today. So I decided to get you these cookies!", Anna said while showing Elsa the cookies.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing that you want me to eat them in front of you, correct?"

Anna giggled nervously, "Ha, Yes please..."

Elsa took the bag from Anna's hand, and took out one cookie. She then took a bite out of it, and... finished it. Handing the rest to Anna. "Thank you for the cookies Anna. Now if you'll excuse me", Elsa went right back to work.

Anna stared at Elsa with shock. Did her sister just eat a cookie filled with toothpaste?! Anna grabbed a cookie and took a bite. She spit it out immediately.

Elsa saw this, "Something wrong Anna?"

"Ha, of course not. The cookies were just a little bit too minty for me".

"Oh, okay."

Anna couldn't take it any longer! What would she have to do to prank Elsa? She only had one prank left, and she hoped Elsa would fall for it. "Elsa, your shoes united".

Elsa stared up from the contract she was holding, and then at Anna.

The Princess gulped, hoping that Elsa would look down to her shoes, but she didn't.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Anna, I don't wear shoes with laces."

Anna just glared at her sister, shocked that none of her pranks affected Elsa. Anna broke. "How do you do it Elsa?! How have you managed to turn ALL of my pranks against me?! Please, teach me your ways!"

Now Elsa was confused, "Anna? What are you talking about? What pranks?"

So Elsa did all of this on accident? "That's it, I quit. From now on, I will never ever prank you again", and with that, Anna marched out of the room.

A few minutes later...

"Hey Kai! Thanks for keeping an eye out on Anna. I suspected she was planning some kind of prank for me", Elsa said.

Kai chuckled, "You're welcome Queen Elsa. I was surprised that it took Princess Anna this long to finally give up. I had to leave half of the ice cream salty, and the other sweet, move all of the balloons to her room, and finally, I had to find a way to get a normal Oreo into her Highness's bag ".

"Yeah, sounds like Anna tried real hard to prank me. I almost feel bad she failed", Elsa giggled.

"She sure did put up a fight", Kai began, "The Princess even got Sir Kristoff to help her."

Elsa chuckled, "Something tells me, Anna won't be playing pranks on anyone for a long, long time."

Grinning, Elsa laughed, "No one messes with the Snow Queen".

Remind me to never prank Elsa… Anyways, thank you for reading! I'll update back soon.

Please, PLEASE Follow, Favorite, & Review.

I am still looking for new ideas for the story, and I'm gonna try to finish each and every request I get, and also upload some of my own crazy ideas. Once again, Thank You.


End file.
